Destiny Cable Channel Line-Up
Destiny Cable Channel Line-up (Analog or Digital) composed of over 100 channels ranging from General Entertainment, Movies, Music, Kids, Sports, Religious and some international channels. __TOC__ Cinema One On September 15 2013, Cinema One was added to the analog and digital lineups. Cinema One is a movie channel showing Pinoy-commissioned films. It is owned and operated by Creative Programs, Inc. a subsidiary of ABS-CBN Corporation. Creative Programs, Inc. own a number of other cable channels which are also available on Destiny Cable: *ANC (digital only) *Balls (analog & digital) *DZMM TeleRadyo (analog & digital) *Hero TV (digital only) *Knowledge Channel (digital only) *Myx (digital only) *Jeepney TV (digital only) soon On analog Cinema One was added on channel 37. It required 3 channels to move locations. #Screen RED moved from channel 37 to channel 45 #Crime & Investigation Network (commonly referred to as ci) moved from channel 45 to channel 63 #CTi moved from channel 63 to channel 70 Destiny Cable digital uses the same channel order as SkyCable. As Cinema One is already available on SkyCable on channel 56, Cinema One was added to Destiny Cable on channel 56 on its digital service. O Shopping On October 14 2013, O Shopping was added to the analog and digital lineups on channel 11. O Shopping is a joint venture between ABS-CBN Corporation and CJ O Shopping Corporation Ltd. Jeepney TV and Nick Jr. Soon On March 4 2014 Jeepney TV and Nick Jr. was add to the analog on channel 5 and 8 replacing Barker Channel/ChatTV and Global News Network and digital on channel 9 and 103 ANC and MYX Soon On March 4, 2014 ABS-CBN News Channel and MYX was added to the analog on channel 24 and 48 replacing CNBC and Baby TV Pinoy Retro Channel and Hero TV Soon On March 4, 2014, Pinoy Retro Channel and Hero TV was added to the analog on channel 22 and 33 Lifestyle Network On March 4, 2014 Lifestyle Network was added to the analog onchannel 105 and digital on channel 53 Digital Destiny Cable digital Basic Plan includes 4 additional channels not available on Destiny Cable analog : #Knowledge Channel (Documentary) #MYX (Music) #ANC (News) #Hero TV (Kids) #Jeepney TV (General Entertainment) Channel Lineup Upcoming channel (Effective 28/2/2014) *22/239 Pinoy Retro Channel (Analog/Digital) *24/27 ANC (Analog/Digital) *8/9 Jeepney TV (Analog/Digital) *88/79 Telenovela Channel (Analog/Digital) *73/134 TV5 Asie (Analog/Digital) *23/48 MYX (Analog/Digital) *13 Shop TV (Analog/Digital) *44/46 Animax Asia (Analog/Digital) *65/158 Phoenix Chinese Channel (Analog/Digital) *54/65 Lifetime (Analog/Digital) *93/120 Discovery Kids (Analog/Digital) *5/103 Nick Jr. (Analog/Digital) *92 Rai Italia (Analog) *124/102 HBO Family (Analog/Digital) *241 NBC USA (America Pack) *103/104 JimJam (Analog/Digital) *52/104 Lifestyle Network (Analog/Digital) *53/121 KidsCo (Analog/Digital) *106/156 FX (Analog/Digital) *107 Forsoma TV (Analog) *108/123 Zee TV (Analog/Digital) *109/125 Zee Cinema (Analog/Digital) *110/239 Daystar (Analog/Digital) *111 Channel V India (Analog) *112/240 Channel Nine Australia (Analog/Digital) *113/155 Star Plus (Analog/Digital) *114/153 Life OK (Analog/Digital) *115/154 Star Gold (Analog/Digital) *116/119 CBeebies (Analog/Digital) *33/42 Toonami (Analog/Digital) *34/44 Hero TV (Analog/Digital) *31/20 Food Network Asia (Analog/Digital) *32/63 KIX (Analog/Digital) *99/107 Thrill (Analog/Digital) *74/75 KBS World (Analog/Digital) *7/70 Knowledge Channel (Analog/Digital) *81/48 Star World (Analog/Digital) *46/33 Basketball TV (Analog/Digital) *117/25 My Movie Channel (Analog) *4/5 Classic Pinoy TV (Analaog) Arrangement Channels Effective 28/2/2014(Analog Only) *GNN 8 to 2 *EZ Shop 13 to 4 *Bio 44 to 1 *Animal Planet 54 to 76 *Baker Channel 5 to 7 *CTi News 70 to 71 *Living Asia Channel 88 to 94 *BabyTV 48 to 105 *Al Jazeera 22 to 117 *TLC 53 to 118 *Disney Channel 50 to 49 *Disney Junior 49 to 50 *CNBC 24 to 119 *GPC 79 to 100 *Channel V 46 to 102 *Fox Sports 31 to 120 *Star Sports 32 to 121 *Phoenix Infonews Channel 65 to 125 *Arirang 73 to 101 *EWTN 99 to 122 Call Destiny Cable 418-0000 Left The Add-ons *ANC *Jeepney TV *Lifestyle Network *Hero TV *Pinoy Retro Channel *Classic Pinoy TV Category:Cable channel lineups